


You Are A Great Father, Danny:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Children, Consensual, Divorce, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e20 Huikau Na Makau A Ka Lawai'a (The Fishhooks of the Fishers Become Entangled), F/M, Family, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mistakes, Mother-Son Relationship, Paternity Tests/Results, Post-Episode: s07e20 Huikau Na Makau A Ka Lawai'a (The Fishhooks of the Fishers Become Entangled), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck, Sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Rachel realizes that Danny is a great father, & a great man, She tells her that, What does he say?, Stay a Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	You Are A Great Father, Danny:

*Summary: Rachel realizes that Danny is a great father, & a great man, She tells her that, What does he say?, Stay a Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Rachel Edwards was finishing up details at her house. She is trying to get some more clients, cause she is starting up her business again, The British Lady is trying to support her two her children, since she told her ex, Detective Danny “Danno” about her divorce.

 

She watched the blond read to their son, Charlie Williams, who was getting, into it, & really enjoying it. When they were done, sent him off with a pat on his butt, so he could get his stuff all set up. Rachel was the one who broke the silence, & said this to him.

 

“You are a really great father, Danny, I am so sorry, I am so so sorry for not realizing that you are really doing this for them, I am so sorry that I hid Charlie’s paternity results....I”, She was cut off by him saying this to her. He finally lets go of the anger, & realized that she was doing this for the love of their son.

 

“You did it for the concern for our children, Especially for Charlie, I am not mad anymore, I am glad that I know now, You gave me a gift, A wonderful gift, For that I am grateful to you”, He kissed her on the cheek, & Charlie was all set, saying, “Ready, Danno”, when he returned, He kissed her on the lips, & were ready to have fun.

 

The End.


End file.
